elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arena (Quest)
after each match Defeat Agronak gro-Malog and earn the title Grand Champion |faction = Arena |type = Arena quest |QuestID = ArenaDialogue }} Arena is a quest in . The Hero can join the Arena and eventually become the new Grand Champion. Ask Hundolin or speak to Owyn directly at the Arena Bloodworks. Walkthrough Go to the Arena and speak to Hundolin and he will direct the Hero to Owyn. He will be a bit angry as he has other things to do. When asked about joining he will be delighted but still a bit condescending towards them. He will ask what kind of armor they would like, choose between Arena Heavy Raiment or Arena Light Raiment. The Hero will also belong to the Blue team. They may also choose any weapon, shield, helmet, rings, or amulets to wear in addition to the provided armor. He will also tell them to let him know when they are ready for a match. Tell Owyn when ready to compete, then he will let them know whom they will fight. Afterwards proceed through the Red Room to the Arena. There are a total of eight ranks. To proceed through these ranks one will need to win three battles per rank, a total of 25 including the Grand Champion. The ranks are as follows: *Pit Dog *Brawler *Bloodletter *Myrmidon *Warrior *Gladiator *Hero *Champion *Grand Champion When returning from battle, be sure to replenish health, magicka, and fatigue at the Basin of Renewal. The Grand Champion When the last standard match has been fought, one may challenge the reigning Grand Champion, The Gray Prince. Owyn sends the Hero to speak with Agronak to challenge him. He will accept the challenge and tell them to speak with Ysabel as she is his trainer and manager. Ysabel will tell the Hero the rules are different from normal fights. Looting the bodies is strictly forbidden during the previous matches but now they can take whatever the Grand Champion has. When they defeat the Grand Champion, she wants them to take his raiment and come back and give it to her. The Hero may wear any armor during this match. If the quest "Origin of the Gray Prince" is completed beforehand, Agronak will beg the Hero to kill him and will not fight back, making the battle significantly easier. When Agronak is killed, take his armor and go back to Ysabel. She will then reward them with their own version with identical enchantments, again giving them the choice of a heavy or light version. She will let them choose an Arena title from a list and people will then call them by this name after they become Grand Champion. She is very excited despite the circumstances as she liked Agronak. She tells the Hero to rest and then come back so they can discuss the future. After a rest or speak to her directly, she will inform them they can come back for weekly matches against various creatures. Just let her know when ready and she'll have acquired new creatures every week. Dialogue per match Journal Gallery Arena (Quest) One.png|The Hero talking to Owyn Arena (Quest) Three.png|The Hero fighting Arena (Quest) Four.png|Another fight See also *Arena – For full lists of rules, ranks, and betting at the Arena ru:Арена (квест)